Looking for happiness
by Candy96
Summary: One-shoot basado en el después de la operación de House


Hola! les dejo un nuevo one-shoot! les aviso de antemano que es bastante triste. Espero que les guste!

* * *

Luego de la operación, de que Stacy se marchara, y varias sesiones de rehabilitación, adicción, y muchos años de apoyo mutuo, todo termino en nada.

La vida de House cambio completamente luego de la operación, después de que más de medio musculo haya sido removido de su pierna. Pero lo que termino de destrozarlo fue que Stacy se marchara y lo dejara solo en el desastre que se había convertido su vida. En ese omento Lisa vio y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a su antiguo compañero de universidad, a su colega.

Lo acompaño durante las sesiones de rehabilitación, durante los días de humedad en los cuales la pierna dolía más. Estuvo a su lado los fin de semana, cuando la soledad se hacía más evidente aún. Compartieron cenas y almuerzos, cumpleaños, navidades y noches de año nuevo. Encontraron en ellos el placer, el fin de la soledad, encontraron su forma de amar y ya no estar perdidos.

Su relación no fue una tradicional, como la de todos los demás. Su relación estaba construida sobre bloques de arena, que en cualquier momento podían deshacerse.

Fueron maravillosos los años que compartieron, hicieron montones de cosas juntos. Crearon millones de recuerdos que los acompañarían el resto de su vida. Y no serían más que recuerdos…

* * *

Stacy había regresado a Princeton, acompañada de su marido. Se instalaron en un loft cercano al hospital, y mientras Mark iniciaba su tratamiento, ella trabajaba en el hospital.

Con el pasar de los la relación de House y Cuddy se fue debilitando, y Stacy se separo. House y Stacy tomaban café más a menudo, cenaban juntos al menos dos veces a la semana, Stacy visitaba mas la oficina de él, y House cada vez dormía menos en la casa de Cuddy.

* * *

-Te siguen pasando cosas con Stacy, ¿no es así? –Estaban los dos en el departamento de House, ella había llegado de improviso con una fuente de lasaña y una botella de vino. Luego de cenar se sentaron en el sillón a charlas y acompañarse, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué? No, solo… es mi amiga.- Siguió acariciándole el cabello mientras hacía zapping, luego la beso en la cabeza. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque no soy tonta, y me doy cuenta de la forma en que la miras. Me di cuenta como cambiaste desde que regreso, estas distinto, y desde que ella ya no está con Mark pasan más tiempo juntos.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No, no son celos. –Se salió de su abrazo y se sentó frente a él. –Sino que, si esto no es lo que quieres… -Se detuvo un momento y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar. –Si esto no es lo que quieres, yo estoy dispuesta a dar un paso al costado.

-No, Stacy es solo una amiga y nada más, no tienes porque alejarte. No quiero que te alejes.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que si en algún momento ya no quieres seguir con lo nuestro, me lo dirás.

- Lo prometo. ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?

-Claro, vamos al cuarto.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado, dos meses en que cuando estaban juntos las cosas iban bien, pero ni bien se alejaban el corría a Stacy. Dos meses en los cuales todo lo que habían construido, se desarmaba cada vez más rápido.

Cuddy salió del auto y camino apurada por el estacionamiento, se había atrasado con unas reuniones y de camino a casa su asistente la llamo avisándole de una reunión de último momento. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de conferencias intento comunicarse con House, aún que no le atendió. Le dejo un mensaje avisándole que llegaría tarde a la casa, y no la esperara para cenar. Siguió caminando y antes de ir a la reunión se desvió para pasar por la oficina de Stacy y pedirle unos papeles que le había revisado. Pero cuando estaba por entrar, vio por la angosta ventana que acompañaba a la puerta que estaba ocupada. Estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, con House delante suyo besándola.

Permaneció en la reunión totalmente ajena a todo lo que decían, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era la imagen de House y Stacy juntos, una y otra vez, nada más.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón de su oficina, no sentía ganas de volver a su casa y encontrarse con House, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería que todo terminara.

Volvió a su escritorio y busco entre uno de los cajones una foto que recordaba tenía guardada. Luego de traspapelar todo, la encontró. Era una foto de poco después de que House fuera dado de alta tras la operación, antes de que Stacy se marchara. Stacy había invitado a Cuddy a cenar con ellos en señal de agradecimiento. En la foto estaban los tres abrazados, y quien la viese, podía notar el amor de House y Stacy.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos y se quedo mirándola, la misma sonrisa que tenía House en el rostro, era la que adornaba su rostro desde que Stacy había regresado, estaba feliz. Y ella era miserable.

Cuando levanto la vista noto que Wilson estaba delante de su escritorio, en ningún momento se dio cuenta que había entrado a su oficina.

-¿Estás bien? Te vi bastante distante durante la reunión, y no tienes buena cara.

-Solo son unos problemas que surgieron recién, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Cuando se levanto se le cayó la foto.

Wilson se acerco y la recogió, luego se quedo mirándola asombrado.

-¿De cuándo es esta foto?

-Unos años atrás, luego de su operación. ¿Me la puedes devolver?

-Claro. ¿Segura que estas bien? Es que… tienes los ojos raros, y estas de mal humor. Sabes que si quieres hablar, no me molesta.

-Vi a House besándose con Stacy, eso es lo que pasa.

-Lo siento Cuddy, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes iban bien. ¿Ya hablaron?

-No, aún no lo vi. Y él no sabe que yo los vi.

-Deberían hablar lo antes posible, estoy seguro que tiene una buena explicación. Debe haber sido un mal entendido.

-No, no fue ningún mal entendido, yo sé bien lo que vi y las cosas que están pasando entre ellos dos. Ya es momento de que yo me salga del medio.

-La que está en el medio es Stacy, no tu.

-Deja de inventar cosas por tu amigo, ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Lo siento, de verdad creía que las cosas entre ustedes iban a resultar bien. Te dejo sola mejor.

-Yo también Wilson, adiós.

* * *

Cuddy llego a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche, antes de entrar noto que sobre la vereda estaba su moto, y por la ventana vio la luz del living encendida.

Ingreso y colgó su saco en el perchero del pasillo, fue directo a su habitación, se desvistió y tomo una ducha. Cuando salió seco un poco su cabello, se coloco uno de sus camisones de seda y volvió al living a sentarse con House, que estaba ya casi dormido. Se quedo mirándolo por un rato, llevaba su barba con el mismo largo de siempre, había cortado su pelo, y se había quitado la camisa que vestía más temprano. Lucia relajado y feliz, una combinación que no había en su vida hacía varios años ya.

Comenzó acariciándole el rostro, los brazos, repartiendo pequeños besos en su mejilla, susurrándole palabras de amor en el oído hasta que despertó. El siguió el juego, la abrazo por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, besó sus labios hasta saciarlos, siguió con su cuello, hasta alcanzar los hombros; con sus manos recorría su perfecta figura. Poco a poco comenzaron a desnudarse, de un momento al otro estaban en el cuarto, completamente desnudos, entregados al placer mutuo, amándose por última vez.

Prolongaron el momento todo lo que pudieron, pero cada beso sabia a una despedida, cada caricia parecía quemarlos, cada llegada, los acercaba más al final.

* * *

House se despertó en medio de la noche, no sintió a Cuddy a su lado, tanteo el otro lado de la cama y noto que, definitivamente, no estaba en la cama. Miro por la habitación, y tampoco estaba, la luz del baño estaba apagada. Se levanto, y a medida que avanzaba en el pasillo, noto que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Encontró a Cuddy sentada en la punta de la mesa, y en la mesa, una botella de vino vacía junto a una copa a medio terminar, una botella de whiskey, y un vodka con un pequeño vaso a su lado. Luego la miro a ella, vestía solo una bata de noche, sus pelos estaban todos despeinados, y su cara era un completo desastre, ojeras profundas, ojos idos y llorosos. Mientras se acercaba vio como tragaba en seco un vaso lleno de la bebida color camel.

-Deberías dejar de tomar, mañana cuando despiertes vas a tener una resaca de las grandes.

No le contesto, ni siquiera levanto la mirada, solo se acerco un poco más a la mesa, tomo la copa, y bebió el poco vino que quedaba en ella.

-Cuddy, te lo digo por tu bien, deberías dejar de tomar por hoy. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto alcohol, y…

Río irónica y bien fuerte, luego lo miro. –Mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto alcohol… -Hablar le pesaba. –Yo no estoy acostumbrada a verte besándote con Stacy. Si te molesta la escena que monte, sabes dónde está la puerta.

House acerco una silla hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. Luego de tomar un pequeño shoot de vodka, la miro. Estaba llorando, nunca antes la había visto llorar, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, de carácter prepotente, luchadora. Ahora era una persona completamente distinta, se veía pequeña e indefensa, llena de temor, en completa soledad, en pleno sufrimiento.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esta tarde. Y supongo no fue la primera vez.

No tuvo el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad de frente, simplemente negó con la cabeza baja.

-Que idiota fui todo este tiempo. –Tambaleante se levanto y empezó a caminar fuera de la sala, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, se detuvo. – ¡Todo este tiempo me engañaste, siempre la amaste a ella! –Luego se escucho un fuerte sollozo.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde House entro en la habitación, estaba todo a oscuras. Prendió unos de los veladores y la vio a Cuddy acostada sobre el lugar en que solía dormir él, abrazada a una almohada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Se acerco a la cama, y se recostó a su costado, abrazándola a él. La sujeto fuerte, no dejo que se le escapara, cuando terminó de luchar, dejo que llore en su pecho, la acaricio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –La sostuvo más fuerte junto a él.

-Es mi hospital House, iba caminando y, simplemente los vi. Y se veían tan felices, eran la misma pareja que hace unos años atrás conocí, completamente felices. –Se detuvo y le acaricio la mejilla. –Y, estos últimos meses, estabas feliz. Conmigo nunca habías estado así. –Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. –Deberías irte, no voy a ser yo quien te impida ser feliz. Estos años, te ame demasiado, y solo quiero verte bien.

-¿Qué hay de ti, vas a estar bien?

-Yo siempre estoy bien House, verte feliz… es lo único que me va a dar fuerzas para estar bien.

La abrazo muy fuerte, durante mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir como lloraba. Luego la beso por última vez y se marcho. Seguiría su corazón, iría tras Stacy otra vez, buscaba su felicidad.

F i n .


End file.
